the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Page 3
On NeS1 Page 3 the Y2K Beast is defeated with Arbiter's BS Detector, while Miss Fire and Antestarr duel using his own invention - the lightfoil. Their duel is interrupted by Twin Suns who, hungover, mistakes them for sith and attacks them. Only when Rabbit Walkers, sent by Grand Admiral Thrawn, invade Ares' Colosseum does he sober up. Twin Suns summons the cast of Monty Python and the Holy Grail to fight the walkers but they wind up blowing themselves up along with the walkers. Seeking vengeance Twin Suns, Antestarr and Miss Fire travel into space aboard the Red Talon to find Thrawn. When they get there, however, Thrawn is missing and they're forced to return to the arena. That's when Justyn the Thread Killer enters the arena and duels with Antestarr. Semievil enters and duels with Gebohq. After Morris the Cat interferes with Gebohq's match, by knocking him unconscious with a dictionary, Gebohq tries to take revenge on Morris only to have his lightsaber eaten by the cat. The Otter arrives in his Volkswagen Beetle but is enraged when he realises he's left his keys inside the car. History Posts 81- 105 Main articles: 81 | 82 | 83 | 84 | 85 | 86 | 87 | 88 | 89 | 90 | 91 | 92 | 93 | 94 | 95 | 96 | 97 | 98 | 99 | 100 The Y2K Beast had stormed Ares' Colosseum in search of powerful heroes in NeS1 Post 80. Upon entering the arena the beast sees a pizza delivery guy and instantly eats both him and the pizza he is delivering, along with the spaceship the guy was driving and a random mime. Enraged by the loss of his pizza, Arbiter turns Super SaiyanSuper Saiyan article, Dragon Ball Wiki. and attacks the monster. Elsewhere, Antestarr faces off against Miss Fire as he believes she was responsible for the blobs that attacked him in NeS1 Post 68. As the challenger he gets to choose the weapon and he introduces her to his own creation - the lightfoilNeS1 Post 81, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Antestarr the Writer.. Arbiter, realising his mistakes, takes out his BS Detector and uses it on the Y2K Beast. The monster turns out to be 'bullspit' and, upon being unveiled, the beast vanishes with a wailNeS1 Post 82, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Arbiter the Writer.. During their duel, Miss Fire reveals that she did not send the blobs after him and the whole affair was an accidentNeS1 Post 83, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. Arbiter sits in the bleachers along with the sleeping Gebohq Simon and Rob XNeS1 Post 87, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Gebohq the Writer.. When Twin Suns wakes up, still suffering from a hangover, he thinks that Miss Fire and Antestarr are duelling sith and he throws explosives at themNeS1 Post 88, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Twin Suns the Writer.. The three of them play hot potato with the explosives until Miss Fire tosses them to Morris the Cat, who eats them. They explode harmlessly in his stomach, cartoon-fashionNeS1 Post 90, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. Grand Admiral Thrawn, from his Stardestroyer The Chimera, launches an attack on the arena with a squad of Rabbit WalkersNeS1 Post 95, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Gebohq the Writer.. JK Meteor, seeing the walkers approach from the camera angles on the televised arena fights, jumps into the arena an interrupts the fight to warn Miss Fire, Twin Suns and Antestarr of the impending dangerNeS1 Post 96, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by JK Meteor the Writer.. To entertain himself, Twin Suns opens a portal to bring through the cast from Monty Python and the Holy GrailMonty Python and the Holy Grail article, Wikipedia. so that they could help fight off the rabbit walkersNeS1 Post 97, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Twin Suns the Writer.. To deal with the rabbit walkers, Miss Fire takes out several huge guns from her Hammer Space Backpack and hands them out to Twin Suns, Antestarr and JK Meteor to use against the mechanical bunnies. Gebohq, meanwhile, takes over the announcer dutiesNeS1 Post 98, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. While John CleeseJohn Cleese article, Wikipedia. joins Gebohq in the announcer's booth, the rest of the Monty Python characters try to use the Holy Hand Grenade of AntiochRabbit of Caerbannog article, Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch section, Wikipedia. against the rabbit walkers - but they forget to pull the pinNeS1 Post 99, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Gebohq the Writer.. The remaining walkers converge on the Python crew but one stands on the grenade, setting it off, blowing up the walkers and the cast. Angered by the deaths of Monty Python Twin Suns vows vengeance. He, Antestarr and Miss Fire rush off for his ship, the Red Talon, and set off for space to confront The EmpireNeS1 Post 100, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Twin Suns the Writer.. Posts 100 - 114 Main articles: 100 | 101 | 102 | 103 | 104 | 105 | 106 | 107 | 108 | 109 | 110 | 111 | 112 | 113 | 114 Ares, who manages the arena fights, sits in his office when he gets a call from the pay-per-view CEO who demands that he returns to the arena fights personally because the audience wants him backNeS1 Post 103, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Gebohq the Writer.. Ares, however, zaps the CEO through the phone line for being rude but, to appease the audience, he creates a clone of himself to go to the arena insteadNeS1 Post 104, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Ares the Writer.. Twin Suns, Antestarr and Miss Fire reach space where they expected to be engaged with the Imperial Fleet but they found nothing. Grand Admiral Thrawn, instead, had retired to the Imperial Base where he is watching the SuperbowlSuper Bowl article, Wikipedia.. Instead the heroes return to the arena where they are confronted with Ares' CloneNeS1 Post 105, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Gebohq the Writer.. At this time several administration members of the Massassi Temple Forum enter the audience to watch the proceedings. With them arrives Justyn the Thread Killer, who threatens to shut the thread downNeS1 Post 106, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Gebohq the Writer.. Antestarr and Justyn face off in a WesternWestern (genre) article, Wikipedia. style duel, complete with cardboard cut-outs of a town. As they both fire Antestarr manages to strike Justyn's ear off. He quickly repairs the damage with the force and then turns to attack Antestarr in a real matchNeS1 Post 107, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Antestarr the Writer.. Enchilada Man then rushes in, hoping to be included in the Western. When people start shooting at him, he retaliates using his big burrito blaster to fire beans, cheese and hot sauce over everyone before making his escape aboard the El Taco-GrandeNeS1 Post 108, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Elsewhere, in the U.S.A., Lightstaff tells his grandchildren of the times pre-NeS. He explains that a comet is bound for Earth and is a plot by Thrawn to destroy humanity and, thereby, making the Earth much easier to conquer. The French tried to blow it up, but their nukes were ineffective. Ares then began his arena battles and, before long, the administrators arrived to shut down the story. When the kids don't comprehend, Lightstaff longs for the presence of SnydermanNeS1 Post 109, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Gebohq the Writer.. Ares' Clone starts reading off a roll call of characters with his monotonous voiceNeS1 Post 110, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil blows up a the Ravens' Stadium before then entering Ares' Colosseum. Instead of blowing this one up he starts planting charges on random pieces of rabbit walkerNeS1 Post 111, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Antestarr changes the rulings of the arena so that several pairs of fighters could duke it out at once. Semievil versus Gebohq, Antestarr resumes his fight with Justyn and Ares' Clone drags the sleeping body of Rob X to the third combat circle but Rob just continues to sleep. Morris the Cat wants a partner to fight but Antestarr just suggests he could fight a trash canNeS1 Post 114, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Antestarr the Writer.. Posts 115 - 120 Main articles: 115 | 116 | 117 | 118 | 119 | 120 After an attempted Thread Killer, JASRCC_Uber0010, tries to end the NeSNeS1 Post 115, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by JASRCC_Uber0010 the Writer., Semievil vaults him into the air before letting him fall to his doom - swallowed by the gaping jaws of Morris the CatNeS1 Post 116, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Morris, after an insult from Gebohq, decides to knock him out with a huge dictionary. In thanks Semievil agrees to try and find Morris a suitable combat partnerNeS1 Post 117, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Semievil333 the Writer.. While Semievil is gone, Gebohq attacks Morris with his lightsaber. Morris, however, eats the sabre. To defeat the cat, Gebohq utilises every cat's worst enemy - a water spritzerNeS1 Post 118, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil throws a dagger to pierce Gebohq's water bottle, before then handing a religious flyer to Ares' Clone to read outNeS1 Post 119, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Semievil333 the Writer.. A Volkswagen Beetle, with mounted rockets, enters the arena and from it emerges The Otter. He curses himself as he realises he's locked his keys inside the carNeS1 Post 120, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Otter the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Page Category:NeS1 Page